Kuwabara, I will kill you
by Jenni0889
Summary: Hiei finds Yukina and Kuwabara making out. Oh, Hiei really wants to kill him now, but can't do it, because Yukina is with him at the moment. Hiei will find another time. FINISHED! Kuwabara WILL die
1. 1

I really wanted to hurt something, so I wrote a fic about it I guess. As much as I love Kuwabara, I will kill him... or Hiei will. .

Read please

* * *

Hiei walked threw the woods by Yukinas house. He wore his average black cloak and black pants. Trees surrounded him, so many tall sanctuaries, and so many memories of watching over his sister. Long nights he had spent in these trees just to be invited in by his sister to sleep in a warm home instead of a cold tree.

_Yukina…_

Today is the day he is going to inform Yukina that he is her brother. Shes going to be thrilled, happy, ecstatic! You get the picture.

He was getting closer and closer to the house. The closer he got, the more nervous he became. His body started to shake a little, this was for real, once he said it he couldn't take it back. And he couldn't exterminate Yukina like he could usual opponents when he told them things he didn't want to. He cared about her, he could never cause her harm.

It was about noon, the sun was right over head. If you looked up from Hieis feet it would look like the tip of his hair touched the sky, and the sun. His shadow was unable to be seen but the nervous within him was obvious to anyone who bothered to look.

He walked till he had reached the door of Yukinas house. He was so close; all he had to do now was knock but could the great Hiei do it? Standing there, Hiei thought how he was ever going to do this?

_Yukina, I'm your brother. I know that I never told you before, but it was for your protection. I've watched over you since... _Then he pictured her eyes full of tears. They where happy tears running down her face. She would then open her arms and take Hiei into a tight embrace.

_I'm so happy brother. _Hiei would then give her a hug back.

But that wasn't how it went.

Once Hiei obtain enough courage to knock Yukina would most likely ask why he was there. She would also say its nice to see him, and that he should come over more often, as she always did.

_I'll be able to come over more often after I tell you._

Hiei finally brought up his hand to knock on the door. But didn't for something caught his ear.

He heard the sound of kissing. It echoed in his ears like a scream at the end of a deep cave. That evil sound of lips smacking just behind this door and Hiei was right there.

Why would the sound of kissing be heard in Yukinas house? She didn't have a boyfriend. She wouldn't date any normal human. She wouldn't waste her time with just anyone… unless…

Hiei threw open the doors and found something that would scare him for the rest of his life.

The site of Kuwabara on top of Yukina burned his eyes. Nothing he wanted to see.

Kuwabara was kissing her, his shirt was off and lying on the floor far away from where they where. Yukinas kimono was a little muddled, showing her shoulders where one of Kuwabaras hands tried to push it down more to get to the soft breasts. There eyes closed, enjoying the sensual kisses they where giving each other.

Lust and hot emotions filled the air.

The couple seemed to be oblivious to Hiei standing before them. Anger swelled inside Hiei as his hand unconsciously moved to where his sword would be. Then he remembered that he had left it at Kuramas home for good keeping. He thought he wouldn't need it for he didn't plan on executing anyone today.

He should kill Kuwabara right now by fist. Or even use if dragon of the darkness flame. That bastard deserved to die.

Kuwabara broke off the kiss between the two of them. He moved his hot lips to Yukinas neck and licked it gently. The young woman gasped slightly and her eyes slowly opened. "Ah… Kuzuma."

Yukina turned her head slightly and saw Hiei standing in the door way. Her eyes winded at the site on the little man. "Hiei!" She yelled.

Kuwabara stopped and looked at Yukina. He fallowed her gaze and saw Hiei standing there, glaring at him. "Holy shit!" He quickly stood and grabbed his shirt. Yukina sat up, still looking at her brother.

So much for telling Yukina.

Hiei clenched his fists at his sides. "Prepare to die." Hiei ran at his quickest speed and hit Kuwabara in the chest, sending him back into the wall though not knocking it down.

"Hiei stop!" Yelled Yukina as he ran over to her lover boy, she held up his head and held him tight. "Please don't hurt him!" She screamed and pleaded as Hiei slowly walked closer. "Don't do it!" Tears started to form, not the kind of tears Hiei wanted to see.

Hiei stopped, seeing the impact he was making on his sister. He stared at her, so much emotions in those eyes. He could never do anything to hurt Yukina.

But that doesn't mean that he can't hurt Kuwabara, he just won't do it in front of her.

Kuwabara moaned in pain. "Fuck that hurt." He said and tried to sit up but fell back and hit the wall again. Sounds of cracking erupted from Kuwabaras sides. Hiei had broken a few of his ribs.

"I'm going to kill you." Hiei exclaimed to Kuwabara, his voice clearing meaning those words. He glared at Kuwabara, eyes full of fire and hate. Kuzuma starred back, eyes also burned with fire, but this fire was not as ablaze as Hieis.

Hiei won the stare down, making Kuwabara look away. Hiei turned around, knowing he would not be able to kill Kuwabara now with his sister in the room. He may be ruthless but he couldn't do that to his sister.

Hiei ran out of the house.

He'd kill Kuwabara when Yukina wasn't around.

* * *

Five reviews till next chapter

So review please


	2. 2

Heres the next chapie everyone! Thanks for reviewing a whole lot!

KUWABARA, I WILL KILL YOU! or at least... Hiei will smiles

* * *

"I swear to god Yusuke!" Kuwabara said to his team mate. He was now completely healed thanks to Yukina. "Hes going to kill me! You should have seen him. Those eyes.." Kuwabara shivered slightly as he remembered what happened. They where at Yusukes house, Kuwabara was sitting on the bed next to Yusuke. (not a yaoi scene… thank god)

Yusuke threw down a magazine he was looking at onto the floor. The whole point of it was to distract him from Kuwabaras pointless words. "I'm not so sure I would want to have seen him. What did you do that bad to piss him off so much?" He asked his friend who started to blush.

Yusuke stared at him; he had been friends with Kuwabara for only about two years now. Before they where just fighting, but he knew Kuwabara well enough to know that face by now. Yusuke gave a slight smirk. "You where making out with someone?"

"What!" Kuwabara was surprised. "I was not!" He was blushing even more. His face a red much darker than his hair. Yusuke only kept smiling at him, staring at him, getting him to crack. "So what if I was?" His friend laughed, Yusuke had won. He had gotten Kuwabara to admit he had finally gotten kissed.

"So…" Yusuke had a big smile on his face. "Who was it? And why would Hiei get mad if you where kissing a girl?" (IDEA! What if it was a guy! Fuck that'd be funny!) Kuwabara blushed again.

How was he ever supposed to tell Yusuke he was kissing Yukina? And not only that! His friends mind began to work. What girl that Kuwabara kissed would make Hiei angry enough to kill him? Plus, what girl WOULD kill Kuwabara?

Yusuke turned white.

Kuwabara looked at the detective. He was unusually pail. "Hey man, whats wrong?" Kuwabara gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder. "Urameshi?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, his placed his hands on Kuwabara shoulders and shook him hard.

"Where you kissing Yukina? You fucking dumbass! Do you have any idea what Yukina means to Hiei? You blind moron!" Yusuke yelled at him, still shaking him. The color in Yusukes face was coming back but turning red with anger. He stopped shaking him and punched him in the head. He didn't punch him as hard as he could, but still hard enough to knock some sense into him.

"Ow! Bastard!" Kuwabara bellowed, taking a hold of his head with both hands. "That hurt!" He regained his composure and looked at Yusuke who now looked scared for him. "I had no idea Hiei liked Yukina!" He yelled.

Yusuke sighed. "You mindless baka! Hiei doesn't "like" Yukina, he's his sister!"

Kuwabara starred at him. "Hes what?" Asked Kuwabara, in denial of what Yusuke had told him. It couldn't be true, the woman he loved is related to the man he hates? That little shrimp?

"HIS SISTER!" Yelled Yusuke, trying to get his point across. Urameshi watched as his teammate came to terms with the truth.

Kuwabara went into shock and feinted, falling onto Yusukes floor in his room making his friend just sigh.

* * *

Yukina was at Kaykos (tell me if I spelled it wrong, this is how it was at the official web. Site of YYH so…) house. Botan was there, they all sat around a little square table with little blue pillows for chairs. (those bug me) They where drinking tea as Yukina told them all about what happened. "I just don't understand why he would get so angry with Kuzuma."

Botan was sipping her tea but choked when her heard that Hiei had seen what they where doing. Kayko reached over and patted Botan on the back. "Are you ok Botan?" She asked nicely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mustered her words threw a bunch of coughs. She looked over at Yukina who had a very confused look on her face. "Did you say Hiei saw you?" She nodded a yes.

"Why would Hiei get mad at that?" Asked Kayko, not really to anyone but herself, trying to figure it out. Botan took another sip of her tea as did Yukina. Kayko thought and though then it hit her. "What if Hiei has a crush on you?" Both Yukina and Botan choked on their tea, poor Botan.

Yukina took another sip, to stop to coughing, and then said: "Hiei wouldn't like me, would he?" Her face became of pure amusement and she thought of the little fire demon and her.

"I doubt it." Said Botan in a course voice from coughing so much. "Hieis not the type of demon to like anyone." She explained. Botan was the only one in the room that actually knew of the two ice demons relation.

"Maybe your right Botan." Said Kayko. "Hiei always seems so angry maybe he was just in a real bad mood Yukina. You never know with fire demons." (I just realized how ironic it is that Hiei is a fire/ice demon. Cuz hes cold one minuet then really hot the next. Ya know? smiles)

Yukina frowned slightly. "But then why would he bother to come to my home?" She thought of many other times when Hiei had showed up at her door. Once when it was really storming out, and once when he was really hungry. Though Hiei was too stubborn to actually ask for food, Yukina fed him. And that other time, when Hiei was injured really badly, Yukina took care of him. Maybe Hiei just wanted to see her this time. Just as friends perhaps? Maybe Hiei wanted someone to talk to? Comfort him?

Nah…

Botan and Kayko both thought for a few moments. That was a very good question. Why had Hiei showed up at Yukinas house?

_Botans thoughts: Maybe he was finally going to tell her the truth about him being her brother? No, he wouldn't._

_Kaykos thoughts: Its so romantic, Hiei loves Yukina, and so does Kuwabara. How will her ever choose?_

_Yukinas thoughts: He didn't look hurt, or maybe he was. What if he does like me? What if he wanted something else? What ifs hes starving right now? _

_

* * *

_

Hiei sat in a tree outside Yusukes house. He had fallowed Kuwabara here and was waiting till the perfect chance to cut off his head. Flashbacks of that baka on top of his sister in sketched in his mind. That feeling of fury still swelled inside him, that feeling that had disappeared when he came to the human world, was back. That feeling where he could kill ruthlessly with no emotions to get in the way.

Hiei smirked. He was going to cut off every single one of Kuwabara limbs and then hang them from the doors of his loved ones all excluding…

Yukina.

No, Hiei can't let his emotions get in the way of this. But wait, if it wasn't for these damn feelings he wouldn't be having this fight with his mind right now. If he didn't want to tell his sister the truth then he wouldn't have seen… that and he wouldn't be hurting his sisters' emotions including his.

Then again, perhaps if he did kill Kuwabara he would be doing a favor to all other people who happened to hate him. He always did want to send that baka to hell.

That settles it then.

Hiei was going to kill Kuwabara. Once he walked out of that house, of Yusukes house, Hiei would sweep down and cut that ugly head of his off.

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing everyone, but you should review again! lol Tell me what you think truthfully and tell me if I spelled Kayko wrong, cuz theres so many ways to spell it so tell me what you want ok? I tried not just putting talking in this like I do my other fics, but detail. What do you think?

This will NOT be a yaoi.

13-15 review needed


	3. 3

Hey everyone, thanks for the spelling for Keiko/Kayko. One is the jap. one and one is the english one. There both right so which one do you perfer.

* * *

(Ya know what? I'm going to buy Hiei a limo so that he can sit in that with leather pants and black sunglasses instead of a boring original tree! How boring!)

Hiei sat in a tree by Yusukes house. It was about late noon now and Kuwabara was still inside that house. "Kuwabara, you dumbass, wake up!" Yusuke shook the young male who had passed out, trying to get him conscious again. Yusuke even slapped in once or twice in the face. "Ah! I give up." Yusuke stood up and grabbed his coat. "You can stay here and die for all I care. I almost hope he does kill you, then I won't have to deal with you anymore, ya dumbass."

Kuwabara suddenly stood up and grabbed Yusukes arm. "Don't leave me here! Hiei could be out there somewhere!" Yusuke jerked his arm away.

"You bastard! You where conscious all the time!" He thought for a moment. "So what the hell did you let me slap you. You really are messed up." Yusuke slid open his door and stepped out into the living room, Kuwabara fallowing after him. He reached out and caught the detective's legs, making him crash to the floor. "Let go of me. Your being a pain!"

"No no no! You can't leave! Hes probably out there right now!" Kuwabara wined, trying to make his point. "Just don't leave!"

Yusuke tried crawling to the front door. So close, all he had to do was reach the knob. "Do you think me being here is really going to make a difference if Hiei wants to kill you or not? Maybe I'll ask him to cut off your arms first!" Yusuke yelled as he inched closer and closer to the door on his stomach. "Damn it Kuwabara! Get off!" Yusuke tried to kick him but he was holding Yusukes legs tight and shaking his head.

"Don't leave! Don't leave!" He cried. Yusuke was about one inch from the door handle when it swung open.

* * *

#5mins earlier#

Hiei was still sitting in the tree, waiting for his chance. Even if Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out of that house together he would cut of Kuwabaras head for what he was doing to his sister. Punishment. Kuwabara deserved it in Hieis eyes.

"Were here!" Said Keiko. The three girls: Botan, Keiko, and Yukina, where walking up to Yusukes house. "This is Yusukes home. Where he lives, well, most days. I'm not sure where he is most of the time, but this is where he comes to eat, unless you count my house, then of course-"

"Lets go inside." Said Botan as she opened to door. Hiei watched as the girls went inside.

"Hn. If Kuwabara is in there then I won't be able to kill him till she leaves. No one else matters besides her." He said out loud to himself.

Talk about an awkward moment between everyone.

Kuwabara was grabbing Yusuke by the legs, laying in the middle of the floor by the door while the three girls stood in the door way, trying to figure out what was happening. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Kuwabara let his grip go. "YUKINA!" He quickly stood up and grabbed her hand gently. "I'm so happy to see you." He said with a big smile on his face.

Yusuke stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at Botan and Keiko who where watching Kuwabara ogle over Yukina. Each of them knew the circumstances, how Hiei wanted to kill Kuwabara. Botan and Yusuke knew the real reason while Keiko thought Hiei was actually in love with his sister.

That was almost true. Hiei loved his sister so much that he was going to do her a favor and kill Kuwabara for her. What a pleasant brother he was.

"Well, I've got stuff to do. See you all later." Said Yusuke as he straightened his pants and coat. Damn Kuwabara, messing up his cloths and- "My hair!" Yusuke saw himself in the mirror, half an hour ago his hair was slicked back, now half was going to opposite direction it should be. He quickly fixed it then turned to the culprit. "KUWABARA!"

Yusuke walked over to the male, knocked him in the head hard, and then left the house. "You messed up my hair! I hope he kills you!"

Hiei watched as Yusuke walked out the house.

"Yusuke wait!" Keiko yelled as she ran to the door. "Where are you going?" She asked after him, staying in the house.

Yusuke lifted up a hand as a wave of goodbye. "To get a drink! See ya later Keiko!" (Dear Yusuke, if I was there right now, I would GLADY go out and get a drink with you. Anytime!)

She sighed and turned back to her friends. "We won't see him for a while." She said, knowing Yusuke well. They had been friends since they where like four, of course shes going to know him well.

Once Yusuke was almost a block away from the house, Hiei started to fallow with the shade of the trees as camouflage. Yusuke kicked a few rocks on his way to the bar.

Hiei jumped down from the tree and started walking in pace with Yusuke. "Hey. I heard you wanted to kill Kuwabara." Yusuke said. He was used to Hiei just appearing out of know where by now. It was something he was very good at, but Yusuke never jumped or got frightened.

"Hn." Don't you just love Hiei trademark little sound? "Get Yukina away from Kuwabara so I can kill him."

"No much of a good way to ask for a favor Hiei." Yusuke said. He smiled at Hiei who just glared back. "Wow, you really are pissed at him." Yusuke laughed. "But I don't want to get mixed up in this." He held up his hands and kept walking. "Plus I've got important stuff to do."

"Drink?"

"Yep!" Yusuke smiled again. One of the ways to get all of these problems to go away. Escape reality. Sure it wasn't healthy, but Yusuke figured he died once he could do it again! Plus if Mr. Pacifier needed him alive, he'd just bring him back if he had 2. No big deal.

Yusuke reached the door of his little favorite pub. "Why don't you ask Botan to take the girls out or something? I'm sure you could persuade her." He went inside and left Hiei to think.

The fire demon quickly ran back to the house. Apparently, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and sadly Kuwabara where still there. (If It was my house, I would have kicked them all out by now)

_Botan!_

The blue haired grim weeper heard a voice in her head.

_BOTAN!_

She heard it again, except this time it was more angry.

_Who is contacting me threw telepathy?_

_Who the hell do you think?_

_HIEI!... hey I gotta question. Do you really want to kill Kuwabara?_

_Yes. That's why I need you to take Yukina away from the dumbass. _

_You have to work on your people skills Hiei. Like saying please and stuff._

_Do it or else I'll kill you._

_Fine. But I don't agree with you killing Kuwabara. You could go to jail for it. You could be executed yourself, you could-_

_NOW!_

"Hey Yukina!" Botan shrieked. "Let's go shopping! Keiko and I can show you some of the better female things about this human world! It'll be fun. Come on. Just us girl." She said, smiling that cat face she sometimes gets and talking really fast.

"Allright. It sounds like fun." Yukina smiled and turned to Kuwabara. "I'll be back later ok Kuzuma?"

"NO!" Kuwabara held her hand tight just like he did to Yusukes legs. "Don't leave me! Hiei will try to kill me! I know it! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" He cried.

Botan sighed and took Yukinas other arm. "Us girls need time to ourselves." She pulled on the girls arm. "Where leaving."

"Please stay!" He begged, pulling on Yukina other arm.

"Botan! Kuzuma! Stop it, your hurting my arms!" Both sides where being pulled.

Hiei watched from the roof of a building, he could see into the house, seeing as the front door was still open. He saw his sister being torn in half, and wanted to swoop down and kill them all for touching his sister. But that would damage his sister, so he couldn't.

And didn't.

But, someday soon Kuwabara will die. Once Yukina is not in the picture than Kuwabara will never seen alive again.

"Kuzuma! I want to go with them." Yukina said making Kuwabara frown and fall to his knees. He started to cry and looked up at his girl with puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't leave me."

Keiko, along with Botan and Yukina, moved to the open door. "Just stay inside, Hiei won't get you in here." Keiko stated as he gripped the handle of the door and shut it behind them.

Kuwabara wiped the tears from his face and stood up. He locked the door, and all the windows, then went in the living (fronch!) room. He sat down and turned on the T.V. "They'll be back before I know it… I hope." He gulped and watched animal planet.

Hiei smirked as he watched the girls leave the house. It was just dumbass and him now. He jumped down from the roof and headed to the house.

Today, Kuwabara shall die.

* * *

I'm thinking next chapter he'll die. But you never know.

20-25 reviews needed. If I don't update by 26, you all have a good reason to kill me, but a better one would be if I was kissing your sister... oh well

Review plz.


	4. 4

I eat cheetos and drink red wine (yeah, good combo) as I sit by my computer, yet I can't think of how Hiei shall kill Kuwabara. Shall he cut off his head like I had planned? Just kill him while he sleeps? Or slowly slaughter him, cutting off every single one of his limbs? Does that sound like Hiei?

I asked my father "Daddy, if you where really good with a sword and your fists, how would you kill someone?" And my father, being the noble man he is, said he wouldn't kill anyone… I got inspired. .

* * *

Hiei slowly walked to Yusukes home. He was in no hurry, Kuwabara had no where to run. All distractions where out of the way now, there was nothing to hold Hiei back from his evil doing.

He was planning to barge in and cut off Kuwabara head. But that seemed to easy. He wanted to hear Kuwabara scream for mercy while on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

Hiei wouldn't forgive him. For what he did to his sister he deserved to die. Kuwabara was lucky he had lived his long.

Hiei looked threw a window and saw Kuwabara laying on the couch. He was watching some strange program about the history of animal sex. Hiei had never took Kuwabara for the educational type, or maybe he was just watching it for he got some sort of sick pleasure out of it. Properly the latter. (I'm so sorry for all you Kuwabara fans, I'm one of them! But… I love Hiei more)

Kuwabara turned his head to the window. He could have sworn he saw a face there (evil memories of the play I was in, LONG STORY!… actually short but lets not get into that) but it was gone now. He only saw leaves fly by, and after a while of starting threw the window, not even that.

Hiei quickly moved away from the window. He had one objective today: To Kill Kuwabara. Hiei walked to the door. This seemed to easy, Kuwabara won't even put up a fight.

Kuwabara jumped as he heard a slow creek of the front door opening. "Whose there?" He sat up on the couch. Kuwabaras heart started to beat faster as adrenalin pumped threw his veins. "Hiei?" He looked all around, and didn't hear a sound. No foot steps, no breathing, nothing but his own. Who had entered the house?

The cable went out on the T.V. for the screen became full of little black and white dots. Kuwabara jumped again. He turned around and sighed. He was relived to know that the shhhh sound that ran threw the house was only the T.V.

Kuwabara walked over to the T.V., he reached down to press the button to turn it off but it turned itself off before he even got close. At the same time the power for the whole house went out.

It was dark.

Night time was right around the corner when Kuwabara looked out the window he had before. The sun the setting and the moon was rising. He walked to the font door. It was open and light was shinning threw it.

The door almost seemed to call to him. It said that if he could leave the house, find Yukina, he would be allright. But if not…

Kuwabara took a few steps to the door, completely forgetting why it was open in the first place.

"Just stay inside, Hiei won't get you in here."

Kuwabara remembered the words of Keiko. How may times had she been right? How many times had he helped Yusuke? Keiko was smart, he should listen. Kuwabara decided to take her advice and stay inside.

He placed his hand on the side of the door and closed it.

"Prepare to die Kuwabara."

Kuwabara screamed, (not like a girl scream, a guy scream) his breath quickly escaping from his lungs. His body jumped and he tensed up, almost frozen.

Hiei had been hiding behind the door all this time. His sword was drawn and he held it up to Kuwabaras neck. Tip to nape. Hiei wanted to trust forward and kill him, watching his blood flow from the large gap he would make in Kuwabara neck.

Hiei took a small step forward, making the pressure of the tip of the sword even harder on Kuwabara neck. Kuwabara took a step backwards, mocking Hieis move.

Step, step back. Step, step back. Step, step back. Until Kuwabara was back up against a wall. Anymore pressure on his neck and the sword will pierce him.

"Hi-ei…" Kuwabara was afraid to talk, the movement of this throat might give the sword the extra movement it needed for a cut. "I'm sorr-y."

Hiei might a slight cut on Kuwabara neck. "I don't care if your sorry. I don't care if you love my sister, I don't care if she loves you. I'm going to kill you, and I don't care if anyone knows." Hiei moved the sword so that the blade was on Kuwabara cheek. He made another incision, making blood splatter onto the wall and floor.

Blood dripped off of Kuwabara cheek and neck. His shirt was becoming stained. Kuwabara reached his hand up to his face and then looked at it.

More blood.

Hiei moved away a little, giving them a few feet distance. "Do you really want to kill me?" Kuwabaras pupils where enlarged. He looked at Hiei.

Hiei was angry. Very angry. His eyes narrow and his fist clenched. He wanted to beat Kuwabara to a pulp and then make him juice, and pour him down the sink. "Yes."

"What if I promise to never touch Yukina again?"

The sound of Yukinas name made Hiei grimace. "Don't say her name." He grasped his sword and swung it at Kuwabara, he was aiming for his head but Kuwabara ducked and moved away. That made Hiei frustrated, how dare Kuwabara dodge him.

Hiei made another swing, this time quicker, not giving Kuwabara any type of warning. It his its mark.

A slash was made threw Kuwabara shirt, blood slowly being absorbed by the fabric. The blue uniform became a dark maroon. Kuwabara grasped his chest, he cut was deep. He was sure that if he could move away the skin around the graze that he could see his rib cage (the actual bone). It hurt so much that Kuwabara was finding it harder and harder to breath.

He was gasping for air when he fell to done knee. Hiei slowly moved in for the kill. One more slash and it would be over.

Kuwabaras vision was becoming blurry from the loss of blood. He felt as if he body was swaying back and forth, he couldn't see straight. Kuwabara saw Hiei walked towards him, the sword was risen. One Hiei soon became two, then four, then two again.

Kuwabara moaned in pain when Hiei cut his arm off with one large swish of the sword. The limp flew and hit the wall. Kuwabara watched as his appendage made blood markings on the wall and fall of the floor.

So much pain… His other knee dropped and Kuwabara now laid on his back. His head was slightly propped up from the wall.

The orange haired man became to cry. Silent tears feel from his dark eyes. This is the end of his life, no more bugging Yusuke for fights, no more little kittens, no more…

"Yukina…" Kuwabara tried to lift his hand up. He wall had seemed to have disappeared from his view. Perhaps his eyes where playing tricks on him, but Yukina was standing there. She was walking up the path to the door of Yusukes house, smiling and laughing with Keiko and Botan.

"Don't say her name!" Hiei yelled. He rose his sword and brought it down fast, stabbing Kuwabara threw the heart.

The door slowly opened. "Kuzuma!" There she was. Yukina was standing in the door way. Hot tears began to run down her face as she saw a sword threw her love. She ran over to him and looked at Hiei. "How could you?" She knelt beside Kuwabara who was now dead.

Hiei tore the sword out of Kuwabaras chest. He wiped it clean from the blood and put it back in his sheath. He looked at Yukina who was crying her eyes out.

Keiko walked over to her, she was trying hard to hold back her tears, and wrapped her arms around Yukina. She comforted her while Botan started at the trail of blood on the wall and lead the Kuwabaras arm laying on the floor.

Hiei gave one last glance to everyone and left.

He had done what he had came to do.

Goodbye Kuwabara.

* * *

Thats it. DONE! Don't you just love it? I'm thining about doing an alternate ending later on, that is, if you want one. If not then I'll just leave it.

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I wouldn't have bothered without you.


End file.
